


Fairness

by tiniper



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Kiss, Groping, Hanai Likes The Attention I Promise, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, They are like 16 or 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: Tajima likes Hanai's butt, like a lot, and recently has developed an interest in parts toward the front. Hanai gets worked up after a long day of being groped and teased and over thinking and Tajima helps him out in the locker rooms after everyone else has left.Tajima is a sweet boy even when he's being naughty.Teenage boys being bad at identifying crushes so they jump straight to the physical stuff.They like each other! I promise :)





	Fairness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years and years ago and have moved it to AO3 so that all my stuff can be in one place. 
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive it for what it is. 
> 
> Also, in real life, people shouldn't grope people like Tajima does because its a mean and gross thing to do. It's bullying and harassment. Get consent first, sneaking consensual groping could totally be fun. 
> 
> In this story Hanai likes the attention even if it's a little embarrassing for him to admit.

Tajima often forgot about boundaries and personal space and would give his captain's butt a good pat and a lingering grope. It used to bother and embarrass Hanai so much that so much as a sideways glance from the cleanup had him blushing, glaring, and warning him against trying anything weird. He worried about what the guys thought, and what the coach and Shiga-Sensei thought, and mostly he worried about what was going on in Tajima's mind every time he did it. It took him a good long time to stop reacting so strongly to it, to stop jumping in surprise and to stop wanting to smack him upside the head for it, but no matter how many hundreds of times it happened he still couldn't control a telling blush from creeping into his cheeks. 

 

~~~~

 

Tajima's interest in Hanai's butt had slowly become overshadowed by his new and growing interest in another part of the leader's body. For awhile Tajima fought it though because for whenever he and Hanai finally got around to going all the way, because according to Tajima it was only just a matter of time, he was sure he definitely wanted to be the topper. He really liked they guy's butt after all and he figured that if he liked to see it and touch it so much then he'd really like to be able to DO it too. Eventually the idea of doing Hanai, while a still pleasing thought, wasn't quite doing it for him anymore. Tajima began to think that maybe a little experimentation was in order and with the a new images forming in his mind he adjusted so he could comfortable reach behind himself and began. 

 

~~~~

 

Laying in his bed, happy and satisfied, Tajima acknowledged that he wasn't 100% the topper he thought he was, that he definitely swung to the bottoming side of it too. It was different and really got him going and something he'd want to try again but regardless of that he still wanted to do Hanai so he decided that they should take turns. He thought that sounded pretty fair and fun. 

 

~~~~

 

"Crap Tajima!" Hanai jolted away from the clean up hitter who had just copped a feel in the dugout. Unfortunately it was at the exact moment nobody was looking their direction so they all missed what shocked him so much. Now everybody was looking at him weirdly, "He- he groped me!" he exclaimed stuttering. Tajima beside him just shrugged, grinning. He had missed getting such a rise out of the taller boy, if he had known it was a simple as that he'd have started doing it earlier. "I thought you were used to that. I mean it's nothing new…" "Yeah, it's just how it's always been, did you guys get in a fight or something?" "Right? It's when Tajima stops grabbing at you that you should be worried," and the remarks continued for several minutes until Everyone got bored and went back to what they were supposed to be doing. 

 

~~~~

 

As soon as all the attention had been turned away from him Hanai turned to complain to Tajima. But before he could say anything he was stunned by the look of concentration if the his face and the fact that he was staring directly at his recently groped crotch. "Dude," he hissed in warning. Tajima looked up finally and sighed, "I don't know... It's hard to tell with the cup on, I'll try again later," he smiled waved cheerfully and wandered off towards the batting machines. Hanai stayed put and shifted awkwardly. He'd have to be extra careful changing today. 

 

~~~~

 

It was several frontal gropes later that Tajima finally made good contact but it was undoubtedly the worst moment for Hanai. He was in the middle of trying to reign in a hard-on that he was kind of blaming on Tajima and all his inappropriate grabbing. Honestly it was impressive he'd managed to keep it a secret to that point. He had thought that everyone had already gone home but Tajima had snuck up next to him as he was changing his shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist and aggressively grabbed him. In his current state Hanai barely choked down the sound of desperation as he jerked away from him and leaned his forehead against the cool lockers several feet away. His jaw was clenched and all that time he'd spent thinking himself down went to waste because now he was harder then before and it was definitely Tajima's fault. "Tajima could you just, I don't know, leave and forget this, or something… now…" he pleaded more than he had meant to but his plan to deal with his problem at home wasn't going to work and all he needed now was some privacy. A few uncomfortable breaths later Hanai thought he might listen and do what he had asked but Tajima was never that easy. "Let me help you," he said, suddenly right next to him again, arms around him working at his belt. 

 

~~~~

 

"Don't worry so much, I was just helping you jack off… no big deal," Tajima shrugged. He was rather proud of himself for causing Hanai to come so intensely. He was proud of Hanai too. For either trusting him, or responding so strongly to him, or for the impressive size and endurance he hadn't expected, or all of the above and probably more. Tajima felt his heart swell. Something else swelled to but he could take care if that later. Hanai frowned, surprising Tajima, "You've done this before," he accused making a vague motion that made the cleanup hitter smile. Tajima sat back on his heels, still in front of Hanai, "That good huh? I'm a freaking genius…" he praised himself happily. "Who?" Hanai asked impulsively wanting to know from who exactly Tajima gained all this experience. 

 

~~~~

 

He knew Tajima liked his porn and he liked to jack of multiple times a day because it was never made a secret and Hanai was more or less okay with that but knowing this was different, it felt different. He worried that Tajima was spending to much time getting off other guys with that to-talented mouth. Tajima's face fell serious, "Just Hanai," he said simply. No matter how many magazines he had or how many websites he knew of or how much he took care of himself and talked Tajima hadn't ever done anything with anybody before Hanai. All he had been doing was going off of instinct and and a desire to help Hanai. Everything else was him learning as he went along. He was happy it had worked out. He wanted Hanai to enjoy it so much that he'd want more and more because Tajima had a lot to give. 

 

~~~~

 

Hanai slid from the bench down to the floor, leveling himself with Tajima. He wanted to know why and what he was thinking. He didn't understand what would make Tajima want to do that kind of thing for the first time with him, someone who was always telling him to do this or that and to put his damn cloths back on even thought it really was to hot and sometimes got a little to jealous of his talents that he'd be driven to do stupid and risky things just to prove he was good too. Tajima seemed to read all this in his expression and he took advantage of his captain's confusion and leaned forward and kissed him right on the mouth. "It's because I like Hanai," he declared honestly standing up. "I like you too," Hanai said getting up seconds later. Tajima grinned widely, feeling pretty good about the whole thing, "That's cool and all but you're only saying that because I'm the God of Blow Jobs," the teasing in his face faded a moment later, "but I'm happy anyways." 

 

~~~~

 

When they reached the spot they had to split ways there was a strange pause after they exchanged goodbyes. "Hey Hanai? Which would you like better, topping or bottoming?" he asked with unbelievable innocence. Hanai was shocked. "Don't ask questions like that in public!" he yelled as he blushed darkly. "So you'd rather discuss in private? That's cool, but you're pretty much okay with either, right? Me too. I'll let you have first choice but we'll mix it up," he grinned waving as he walked off "It'll be fun, bye Hanai!" he yelled back. Just as Tajima rounded the corner Hanai heard one final loud declaration, "I've got lots of jacking off to do tonight!" he yelled shamelessly. "Stupid Tajima, if we're going to be doing things like that… I'm going to top no matter what," he grumbled to himself. Then again if it's Tajima he might be willing to take turns. Just to be fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanai does like Tajima even for all his fussing :)


End file.
